


Past Patiently Waitin'

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [53]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Feelings, M/M, Rank Disparity, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which everyone is safely back aboard the Nelson, and Hamilton is desperate to be near his general.





	Past Patiently Waitin'

The evening Washington is slated to return to the Nelson, Hamilton has no reasonable pretext for his presence in the transporter room. This is not some official welcome or sendoff. Most of the diplomatic team has already returned to the ship, leaving only a couple of low-ranking admins and the last few members of the Nelson's security team.

Of course Washington has placed himself within the final group to beam up from the planet's surface. Hamilton doesn't think this is a veiled swipe at the admirals and ambassadors who cleared out immediately on completion of their duties. Washington isn't trying to upstage his superiors. He is simply performing his habitual part—that of the protective and thorough commanding officer—and if such a policy precludes early departure, so be it.

That Hamilton has been a whirlwind of greedy impatience in the interim—or that Washington surely feels the same—simply does not enter into the analysis.

Now, secure in the knowledge that Washington is finally returning to the ship, Hamilton can't stay away.

At least Angelica offers no comment when he appears at her side in the transporter room, off duty and with no protocol to justify his presence. Her own place in this room is optional but at least makes sense. The in-person handoff of command has long precedent. By contrast, there is no reason for a communications chief to be present for the straggling return of an exhausted security contingent.

Angelica gives him a wry look, but doesn't chase him away.

Hamilton, for once in his aggressive life, does not say a word. It takes all his effort and focus to project an illusion of calm he doesn't feel. His senses prickle, hyper-aware and distorted at the same time, skewed by his long-thwarted desire to be alone with Washington. He feels drunk, or perhaps amped up on some more complicated substance, as though he's imbibed something that puts him on edge and shaky and struggling to contain himself.

He hasn't consumed anything strange. He has simply lost all patience for waiting.

The moment the glow and hum on the transporter pad begins, Hamilton has to remind himself to breathe. He watches Washington's unmistakable silhouette appear and solidify front and center, a partial circle of security officers materializing to either side.

The small exhausted cluster of ensigns descends from the transporter and disperses without waiting to be dismissed, every one of them overdue to come off duty and enjoy some much-needed leisure time. Angelica steps forward and offers a crisp salute that Hamilton distractedly mimics.

"The ship is yours, General. We've laid in a course for Starbase Twenty-Two. Lafayette is just awaiting the order."

"Then by all means, give it." Washington sounds just as tired as he looks. "Thank you, Commander. Dismissed."

Angelica nods and pivots, departing smoothly to finish out her duty shift on the bridge. Washington gives the transporter tech a nod before moving for the door himself at a more sedate pace.

Hamilton falls into step beside Washington, following his general into the corridor. "Will you join us for chess tonight, sir?"

It's a cruel request. Hamilton can see with his own eyes how wrung-dry Washington is. The mission just completed would have been a harrowing marathon in any event. But given its complications, the stress of concern for missing officers, the extra and unwelcome separation…

Hamilton is desperate for his general's proximity, and he doesn't especially care if the invitation is selfish. There's no hint of mischief in his question. He just earnestly, desperately wants to keep Washington close.

Now more than ever he recognizes the need for discretion. Burr has informed him of Washington's distressed state during his absence—of the curiosity and raised eyebrows—of the murmured concern between admirals. Though none of those murmurings appear to have garnered official reprimand, Braddock and Dinwiddie will certainly be paying more attention than ever.

A public chess match is all he can ask for until the Nelson at last deposits its high-profile passengers. If Washington refuses, Hamilton is honestly not sure how he'll channel his restless energies for the rest of the night.

Several steps pass silently between them before at last a reply comes.

"Of course I will."

Washington does not look at him with the words, but Hamilton smiles anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Mischief, Swipe, Imbibe


End file.
